Love is a Story
by Serelinda
Summary: Kaoru has feelings for his twin. What happens when Hikaru finds his journal?  Sorry about the bad summary. There's a better one inside, called the actual story. :P  Boyxboy love, Twincest. Sequel to the alternate ending posted!
1. Chapter 1

_**~Love is a Story~**_

This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me!

Warnings: boyxboy love

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, only my overactive imagination.

* * *

**Hikaru's POV**

_ Have you ever wondered why you can't make things go the way you want? Why dreams can only be dreams? I know I have. In my dreams I'm happy, and everything's just right. Then I wake up and go back to the same bleak, unforgiving world we live in. It's not a simple task to act like I love my life, like the world could ever accept who I really am. If I hadn't been born in the way that I was, so many things would just click, I could fall in love without my family thinking bad of me. I could be happy in this unchanging world day after day. I wouldn't have to hide who I really am from everyone around me. I could stop caring about what people think. But that's impossible. It would be just too easy._

"Hikaru! We're going to be late if you don't get down here!" My twin brother's voice called from the bottom of the staircase. I was still in shock from finding Kaoru's journal, and everything I had just read in the small black book. I heard footsteps outside the door and threw the notebook in my bag right as the wooden door opened.

"Come _on_ Hika! We have to get to Ouran." Kaoru had an impatient look on a face that was identical to mine.

"Sorry! I was just putting all my homework in my bag." I replied, a little flustered.

"Right... Come on the car's waiting for us outside." Kaoru looked suspicious of my lie, but went along with it anyway. I was too grateful to notice him looking at my math homework sitting on the floor next to the door.

**Kaoru's POV**

Hikaru was lying. That much was obvious. His beautiful face always showed when he said something untrue. That, and the math I was practically standing on. The only thing I didn't understand was what he was lying about. I couldn't think of a reason he would have to lie to me. _Unless he found out..._ No! He couldn't have! Could he? Was it really that obvious I was in love with him? _And I thought I was good at hiding my feelings._

The car ride to the pink school we attended was a silent one. That in itself isn't that unusual- Hikaru was usually half asleep for the whole ride- but today it was an awkward silence. This was all just adding to my suspicion.

"Kao?" His voice seemed hesitant, something not common for my twin.

"Hmm? What's wrong Hika?" My heart was pounding at the thought that he knew about my feelings.

"Do you think Tamaki's going to make us have a theme at club today?" I laughed in relief. He didn't know.

"Probably. It _is _Tamaki after all."


	2. Chapter 2

**~Love is a Story~**

Warnings: boyxboy love

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC!

**Hikaru's POV**

_Even in the midst of flowing time, look, listlessness dances round and round. I can't see my heart, as it withdraws from me, and I don't care. Even if I don't make a move, I keep being swept away through the cracks of time. I don't care about anything around me, I am me, and that's all there is to it._

Kaoru's writing amazed me. It had a way of taking you on a rollercoaster of feelings, from the highs to the lows, making you feel like you were in his shoes. I'm still confused about everything in the journal. I've only read two entries though, so I hope to find out what has him so depressed, even if I have to confront him about it.

"Hikaru? Are you paying any attention?" Haruhi was looking at me with a concerned look on her boyish face. I wanted to tell her about what I had found in my twins diary, but I just couldn't. _I'm the only one who deserves to know what this all means! He's _my _twin, not hers._

"Why do you care? It's _my_ problem if I don't get the lesson cause I'm not paying attention." I replied, realizing how harsh my words sounded in the silent classroom.

"Okay fine, but it's your problem if you go without food too. Class got out five minutes ago." She informed me, a little annoyed, "What's wrong with you anyway? You've been out of it all day. You're not even paying attention to Kaoru! Did something happen between you two?"

"No. Well not exactly. I just feel like there's something he's not telling me." Hey, I could leave out whatever I wanted; it's none of her business.

"You mean he _still_ hasn't told you?" the annoyance had faded from her face, now only showing surprise and something else. _Hurt? No. Sadness? Not really. Pity? Huh. That's strange. Does she know something I don't? Of course she does! She said he hasn't told me yet…_

"Told me what, Haruhi?"

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you. Kaoru has to tell you himself." She started to look uncomfortable. Now I really had to know. But how? _Of course! The journal!_

"I found his journal this morning. Under our bed. If I read that, do you think I'll find out?"

Shock showed in her deep brown eyes. "Y-you need to give that back to him Hikaru! It's not funny. What he writes is for him only."

"I don't know if I can do that." My famous mischievous look showed on my face, "He's an amazing writer. I just can't put it down. But maybe I could, if you tell me what's in it first."

"Give. It. Back. I'm going to tell him you have it. Then you'll have to give it back to him." I just smiled and walked out of our history class, leaving Haruhi to just stare at the closed door I had exited through. _Maybe I _shouldn't _give this back. I could find out some interesting facts from this._

**Kaoru's POV**

Hikaru's been acting weird all morning. He didn't even notice when the bell rang to dismiss the class to lunch. Normally I would find a seat in one of the 5 cafeterias with my brother, but I wasn't feeling well. I was too afraid that he knew about my feelings to eat._ Wow, I'm really letting this get to my head. He probably doesn't know anyway, and most likely won't find out. He's _way_ too clueless to figure out that I'm in love with him. Right?_ But something kept nagging me in the back of my head, and it just wouldn't go away. _I need to relax. Spend a little time away from Hika and get my thoughts straight. But where should I go?_ Before I could even start to think of a place to go, I realized that my random walking had brought me to the third music room._ Well, I doubt he'll look for me here._ I opened the door and pink and red rose petals fell from above. I never understood how it did that, but it always managed to, without fail.

"Konnichiwa Kao-chan! Is something wrong? You _never _come here during lunch! Want some cake?" Hunny's happy, childish voice filled my ears and made me smile. He just had the power to make anyone happy, regardless of the situation.

"Hey Hunny. Yeah, I guess something _is_ bothering me. And no thanks, I'm fine without cake."

"Do you wanna talk about it Kaoru? You look _really_ sad. Did you and Hika-chan get in a fight?"

"No. I'm just worried he knows something he shouldn't. Oh, hi Mori-senpai. I should've guessed you were here too." He just grunted in response and sat down next to his cousin on one of the many couches scattered in the room.

"You mean that you're in love with him?" Hunny's question surprised me. The only person I've told is Haruhi, and she wouldn't tell anyone, _would she?_

"H-how do you know that Hunny?"

"I can tell. When you do your act during club, it's not just an act for you. You love being so close to your brother. All those fake blushes you're supposed to do aren't fake. When he gets only centimeters from your face you just want to close the distance, take his lips in yours and never pull away. But you're afraid he doesn't feel the same way, so you resist against pouring your heart out to him, no matter how much it hurts you to do so. And you're troubled today because you think he found out. Right?"

"Wha- what? Is it really that obvious? I thought I was doing a good job at hiding it." Saying I was shocked was a massive understatement. Hunny knew exactly how I felt. Even Mori looked shocked at Hunny's sudden outburst.

"Nope. Not at all. I just know. It's easy to figure out things when people think of you as just a little kid. They tend to ignore you and will show their real feelings in front of you." Hunny smiled sweetly at this statement. He had a point. I had never bothered to hide how I felt if the only person who could see it was Hunny. He just seemed so innocent it was hard to imagine him knowing about love.

"You shouldn't be surprised Kao-chan. I _am_ older than you after all. And I _do_ know about love. It's easy to know about it when you're in it." Both Mori and I gave him surprised looks, but he just smiled and stuffed his face with cake.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Love is a Story~**

Warnings: Shonenai (boyxboy love) and Twincest

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC

**Author's note:**

I thank all of my reviewers! If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be updating these chapters so quickly. I've just had some extra time after school this week, and after seeing the updates, I'm inspired =) I love all of you! Oh, and I forgot to mention that Kaoru's journal entry from the last chapter is the beginning of English words to Bad Apple! (Which I do not own) So… Story time!

**Hikaru's POV**

_I feel like I'm floating on a lake made of emotions, the moon pulling the tides back and forth. At low tide, I'm sad, terrified of who I am. Then my love pulls me closer, bringing me to high tide, my emotions spilling onto the beautiful white sand. During those blissful moments, I can be at peace with the world and just be happy to be here, alive, as the sun heats my emotional lake and makes me want to never let go of these taboo thoughts. But all good things must end, all dreams must be woken from, and forbidden love cannot be in the world of prestigious families and am important reputation. So can I ever get what I want? Ha! I'll never be able to show my true self to my secret love. And I must always keep it hidden, even from the one who thinks he knows everything about me._

Is he talking about me? I mean, I did think I knew about everything about him before this. I thought we told each other everything. And who is this love he was talking about? He could always tell me about his crushes. _Crash!_ I looked ahead of me, where Tamaki had ran into the empty music room, room number 19, that I had chosen to eat in. He immediately went to the corner and crouched down, a dark aura radiating from him. Kyoya walked into the room calmly after his melodramatic friend.

"Hello Kyoya, Tamaki."

"Ahh, hello Hikaru. It seems Tamaki overreacted at Hunny-senpai , Mori-senpai, and Kaoru-kun kicking him out of the club room." I flashed a surprised look at Kyoya. _Why was Kaoru in the club room?_ "I was surprised to find Kaoru there without you. I sense something has happened between you two? You both seem to be troubled."

"Well… He's been hiding something from me. I don't know what exactly. But I plan to find out. I mean, how hard can it be? Kaoru's pretty easy to read." Kyoya gave me a strange look, like he knew something I didn't. Just the fact that the shadow king's face had cracked and showed emotion was amazing.

"Hikaru, is that Kaoru's journal you have there?" That's not what I expected him to ask. Of all the things to ask…

"Uh yeah it's his. Wait, how did you know he had a journal? Even I didn't know about it until this morning!" _Why does everyone know things about Kaoru that I don't? This is so annoying! I should just have everyone tell me what they know. It would make things so much easier._

"I gave him that for his birthday. He looked like something was bothering him, and writing always helps me get my head on straight." He acted like this was no big deal. I couldn't even remember what he had gotten me for my birthday, probably something I couldn't care less about. But Kaoru had kept his. And he used it. _Maybe Kyoya knows something._

"Why do you have Kaoru's journal Hikaru?" I had totally forgotten Tamaki was in the room. "Isn't it one of those things that are for no one but him to see? You should always respect people's privacy. Especially people who-" His mouth was hastily covered by Kyoya. _What was he going to say?_

"Tamaki, go back to your corner if you're going to say stupid things." Kyoya sounded harsh but his eyes showed something else completely. _Compassion. Kyoya really does care about Tamaki, no matter how much of an idiot he can be. I can't believe I never noticed that before. He stays around Tama-chan because he benefits from it. But not for the same reason people would think. It makes him happy. Who would've thought?_

"No, Tama-chan, finish your sentence. Especially people who what?"

"I-I can't. That's for Kaoru to tell you not me. He didn't even tell me anyway, I just kind of guessed.

"Then you should be able to tell me." I said, trying to convince the host club king.

"But I _can't_!"

"Why not? Did I do something wrong? Is that why no one will tell me what's happening to my precious Kaoru?" queue the fake tears.

"No! You did nothing wrong Hikaru! He's just in-" Kyoya stopped him once again.

"Hikaru don't push it. We don't have the right to tell you. If you really want to know, ask him yourself." Kyoya was obviously annoyed by my manipulation, but blushed slightly when Tamaki grabbed his hand to pull it off his mouth, violet eyes full of hurt.

"Y-you tricked me Hika-chan? I thought that you actually cared about your brother! You're such a meanie!" He sulked back to his corner.

"See? You need to stop making Tamaki depressed all the time Hikaru. You're just making things worse by trying to find out like this." The shadow king walked over to his friend, putting one arm over his shoulder and whispering something into his ear before they both walked out of the now-silent room. _What just happened? I just wanted to know, and asking Kaoru would mean I would have to admit to reading his journal. That couldn't make him happy. _I sighed loudly, the sound echoing off of the bare walls. _Now what should I do?_

**Kaoru's POV**

"You're in love with someone Hunny? I had no idea! Who is it?" I was still amazed at Hunny's confession.

"What, you think that it's not normal for a 17 year old to be in love with someone?" His childish face was blushing at all the attention from his friends.

"No. That's completely normal. I'm just curious who you like! You can't just say something like that and not tell us who!" I was getting annoyed now.

"Of course I can! I don't have to tell you anything. Besides, right now is about you. You want to tell him but you're too nervous. Why is that? Do you think he'll think badly of you if you tell him you fell in love? Oh…" Hunny was staring at the double doors behind me, but I didn't look.

"Well, no. I mean maybe. But I just… can't get up the nerve to tell him." My last word was emphasized with the slamming of a door. "It was…" I couldn't finish my sentence. I already knew the answer, but I had to get confirmation anyway.

"Hikaru." Mori finished for me. _Great. How much of that did he just hear? Is it my fault he knows now? Does he even know? I guess I have to ask him…_


	4. Chapter 4

**~Love is a Story~**

Warnings: Shonenai, Twincest

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC

**Hikaru's POV**

_Love is something amazing. It has the power to bring you to highs you have never reached before, but also lows that you never thought you could reach. Being in love is a magical thing that is both unexpected and miraculous. Having your heart broken is like falling off a cliff, landing on the sharp rocks, then being eaten by sharks. But love can also be beautiful. Some things are better left unsaid. Some things are better said. Love is one of those things that are better either way. But that's only when the person you love loves you back. When they don't it's like having your heart break every time you look at them until there's a noticeable pain in your chest. That's the worst part. The physical pain. Although sometimes it can be better than the emotional pain. Emotional pain never leaves, while physical pain fades. Maybe that's why so many people resort to hurting themselves to get a release from the pain. I'm not going to lie. I've thought about it. Tried it, even. But it doesn't feel as good as people make it out to be. The problem with the pain is that it _hurts_! So solving pain with pain is like fighting fire with fire, it just makes a bigger problem. Writing helps. It always has. I've let a few people read some of my writing. They say it's good. They say I should get published. But being the kind of person I am, living in a world where my future is chosen for me, that could go nowhere. I don't mind though. Being one of the successors to my family's business means I get to be closer to Hikaru…_

What didn't he want to tell me? I've read halfway into the journal already, and I haven't found anything but him talking about love. Why would he think I would mind if he had fallen love? He has the right to do what he wants. I mean it's not like I want him to leave, but I know someday we have to follow our own paths.

I'd been apart from Kaoru almost all day. After hearing him talking to Hunny and Mori, I couldn't get their words out of my mind. _You want to tell him but you're too nervous. Why is that? Do you think he'll think badly of you for falling in love? _I was so confused, but I finished my classes, carefully watching my twin now. He had a strange look on his face. Something that wasn't common for either twin. Nervousness.

"Hitachiin Hikaru." I looked towards the teacher who had called my name. I had no idea what was going on at the front of the large classroom. I heard a sound coming from my twin's direction and looked at the notebook he was showing me. _What is- oh. It's the answer._

"296.351" I glanced over at my brother and mouthed a word of thanks. He just smiled and blushed slightly._ Wait… Blushed? What's wrong with Kaoru?_ The bell rang, dismissing us to go to club. Kaoru was about to hurry out of the room, but I needed to talk to him.

"Wait! Kaoru!"

**Kaoru's POV**

"Wait! Kaoru!" I slowed my exit of the room, allowing Hika to catch up. I really didn't want to talk to him right now. I also didn't want to go to club and let him get close to me. It was harder to keep from kissing him every day. I felt like I would explode if he even touched me. It was only this morning that he had started acting weird. I had a nagging sensation that he knew. I just couldn't get up the nerve to ask him about it.

"H-hi Hikaru. Is something wrong?"

"Uh yeah actually. What's with you today? You've been acting so weird."

"Nothing!" I started to walk away, but he grabbed my arm, making my heart beat faster.

"Kaoru we need to talk." His face was serious. _Is he mad?_

"But we're going to be late to club." I was desperate to get out of this conversation, and he knew it.

"I don't care. What's wrong? You've been acting weird, and it seems like everyone but me knows what's going on. Except no one will tell me. They all say that they 'have no right' to tell me and to 'ask Kaoru.' It's driving me insane! I just want to know what's happening! You've been so distant lately. You look like it hurts you to be near me anymore! Did I do something wrong, Kaoru? 'Cause if I did, I don't know what I did so you need to tell me. I just want to fix what's going on between us." By the end of all he said, he was crying. I knew everything my twin had just said was true. I was being unfair to him. He deserved to know.

"Hikaru I… I didn't mean to do that to you. I just… can't stand to be so close to you right now! You were right when you said that I was acting like it hurt. Because it does. A lot. And all I want right now is to get away from you and this whole conversation because I'm too scared to tell you I'm in love!" I had even surprised myself with that one. But it was true. And Hikaru looked shocked. More at the fact that it hurt to be around him than that I was in love.

"Kaoru…"

* * *

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. There will probably be only 3 more chapters in this story, and the next one will have the confession you've all been waiting for! I'll post it tomorrow afternoon, and maybe even 2 chapters tomorrow. Depends on my mood. Either way this story will be finished by the time I leave for school on Monday. Thanks to all the people who have been reading, reviewing, and alerting this story. I feel pretty good about updating this much, I expected about 1 chapter a week. Well I guess it doesn't matter, cause I love writing.

I know I haven't asked you guys to do this yet, but please review if you have the time! I love to hear your reactions, good or bad.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Love is a Story~**

Warnings: Shonenai, Twincest

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or any of the song lyrics in this fic.

**Hikaru's POV**

_Sometime I think love is nothing more than a story. In all the fairy tales, the prince and the princess are always together by the end of their adventures. In every book you read, the couple always lives happily ever after. Real life isn't like that. Real life is more cruel than any story is. When you have to live every day knowing that your love could never be fulfilled, returned, or even accepted. When part of your life has to be hidden from everyone in your life, you learn how harsh society can be on anyone who's different. How even your own family, your own love, think that you're a mistake, that's what real life is made of. Because love is a story. Nothing more, nothing less._

Kaoru had just simply ran, easily breaking free of my what had turned into weak grip on his small wrist. The tears falling from his hazel eyes, leaving trails on his flawless, pale skin had killed me. That hurt more than anything he could possibly say. I had hurt him. I didn't know how, but I _did_ know it was my fault he was crying. It was all my fault his beautiful face was covered in salty wetness, each drop falling off his chin just to explode on the classroom floor. I couldn't help it. I started to read his journal, my own eyes filling with tears until one slowly slid down my cheek. _I'm sorry Kaoru. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was selfish. I just never wanted you to leave me here, to be trapped in this world alone._

**Kaoru's POV**

"My tears run down like razor blades, I know I'm not the one to blame, it you. Or is it me? And all the words we never say come out and now we're all ashamed. And there's no sense in playing games when you've done all you can do. But now it's over, its over, why is it over? We had the chance to make it but now it's over, it's over it can't be over. I wish that I could take it back."* I sang softly as I slid downward, the wall behind me icy on my back. I can't believe I had just said that. But... he doesn't know _who_ I'm in love with. Maybe I was overreacting. But the look on his face as I cried and turned to cry had hurt unbelievably. _I love you so much Hikaru._

**Hikaru's POV**

I just went home. I sat on the floor of Kaoru and my shared bedroom, reading my twin's small black journal. I had gotten to the last entry. While every other page had been plain, this one was covered in red hearts, and the page was stained with water damage._ Tears. He's been crying over this page. Oh Kaoru, what have you been hiding? What's made you so sad, little brother**. What makes you think you can't tell me everything?_

_Everyone always says that things are going to be alright if you just stay strong. I can't help but disagree with that. I read over all my past entries, everything I've written about love and hurt. I realized something. I never actually wrote who I'm in love with. If you're reading this, it's for a reason. Whether I gave it to you, needing advice, or if you just need to know about how painful high school can be for a guy who's in love with another guy. A simple boy who's in love with his twin brother._

**Kaoru's POV**

I walked into our bedroom to see my brother sitting on the floor with the familiar heart-decorated, tear-stained page from my journal. His face was in shock. I just turned and walked. Then ran.

* * *

Dun dun DUUUUN! =D This chapter was amazingly hard to write, and only chapter 1 was shorter! I'm so sorry I gave you guys a 650 word chapter! But please review! Reading them makes me happy and more inspired to write faster...

*It's Not Over by Secondhand Serenade. Good song if you've never heard it.

**For those who don't know, Kaoru is the younger of the twins.

Huh. So far every chapter has ended in a cliff hanger... Well I promise you guys the next one won't! And chapter 7 isn't a part of the main story, and is going to be used to answer questions like: Who does Hunny love? What happened to Kyoya and Tamaki? Why was Kyoya so out of character in chapter... was it 3 he was in? What happens after chapter 6? Why does the authoress keep asking herself these weird questions? Find out in chapter 7, planned ot be released on Saturday October 9, 2010.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**~Love is a Story~**

Warnings: I feel like we've been over this before but just to recap this story has shonenai and twincest.

Disclaimer: As mentioned 5 times before, I do not own OHSHC. If I did there would be twincest. And lots of it. =)

**Kaoru's POV(amazing huh?)**

I ran as far as I could, before having to stop, my legs and lungs burning from the effort. I looked around to see where I had stopped. _How did that happen?_ I looked at the small pond I knew all too well. I always found myself coming here when I needed to just break down. I tasted salt on my lips and just collapsed onto the green grass. Brightly colored flowers surrounded the clearing I sat in. The sky was streaked with pinks and oranges as the bright sun set beyond the horizon. The trees around the pond made shadows, swallowing the quiet garden in darkness. I heard the cracking of branches coming toward me, and the startled cry of a bird on the rim of my paradise. The ground below me was soaked with tears as an arm wrapped around my shoulders. I looked up to see a face, identical to mine, looking down at me with concern before pulling me into a tight hug.

"Kaoru, don't cry. Please don't cry Kao. It's okay. It's going to be okay little brother." But even as he said this, a stray tear rolled down his cheek.

"No. Everything will not be okay. Why?" I looked up at him, as if expecting an answer. He couldn't give one.

**Hikaru's POV**

"What happened to us, Kaoru? Why has it come to this? Please stop crying. Please." But he had no answers and couldn't stop the tears that were falling at a constant rate from his pale face. His hazel eyes closed as he buried his face into my chest, hands holding tightly onto my plain gray t-shirt. I pulled him onto my lap, making him look up in surprise.

"Hika.. ru?" he asked me between sobs.

"What do you need Kaoru?"

"I... I love you... so much." He blushed through the tears covering his gorgeous face. I wiped his tears away.

"Now was that so hard?" He looked shocked.

**Kaoru's POV**

"Wha- What?" I was confused. He just smiled at me.

"Why did you have to hide that if it was so easy for you to say?" All I could do was stare at him, his hazel eyes showing that look of mischief I knew all to well.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anger made my head spin. _How was that_ easy?_ And why is he acting like this isn't important? How-_ All thoughts besides _Oh my god_ stopped going through my mind when his lips pressed against mine.

**Hikaru's POV**

He moaned quietly into my mouth and I pulled away giggling lightly. His eyes were filled with surprise.

"Wow." Were his only words before he wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me softly. I licked his lower lip and he gasped, allowing me to push my tongue into his now-open mouth. He pushed me over into the green grass, falling on top of me. We broke for air and he rested his head on my chest.

"I love you." I said into his strawberry-blonde hair before kissing his head. He smiled.

"I love you more." I laughed and pushed him off me before me started the long walk back to the house, hand in hand.

* * *

So... Do you guys approve? You should review if you do, cause you know how much I like it when you guys review! Even if you don't approve of the ending, review.

Sorry I didn't post this last night like I wanted to. I ended up going to bed at 8 and sleeping for 14 hours. I'll try to post the last chapter soon. I'm gonna start writing it now so... give me an hour. Maybe two.

Also: I'm thinking about writing an alternate chapter 6. It'll be really short and combine chapters 6 and 7 in a what if things didn't work out between the twins? It'll be completely from Kaoru's POV so... Tell me what you guys think in a review!


	7. Chapter 7

~Love is a Story~

Warnings: *sigh* okay lets do this again. If you haven't figured this out after 6 chapters; this story had shonen-ai and twincest.

Disclaimer: And for the 7th time this week, I do not own OHSHC

**Kaoru's POV**

I walked into club the next afternoon with a big smile on my face, Hikaru's hand in mine, with my head against his shoulder. Haruhi looked up when we walked into the third music room and smiled at my happiness. I looked over when Hunny called my name.

"What's up Hunny-senpai?" He smiled brightly.

"I wanna tell you a secret! You can come too Hika-chan! Come on!" Hunny grabbed our hands and pulled us towards the other side of the room. Hikaru laughed at his eagerness. I laughed along with him, thinking about last night(AN: I'll let you imagine whatever you want here) the whole time. Hunny pushed us onto a couch in the corner of the room Hikaru and I used to entertain guests. I fell into an uncomfortable position on Hika's lap and Hunny giggled. My twin helped me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist, causing me to blush.

"Okay so you know how you asked me who I liked Kao-chan? Well now that you're all happy again, I can tell you. But you gotta keep it a secret! And... you have to tell me what happened last night!" Both Hikaru and I turned bright red at this statement, but agreed to it anyway.

" Okay! I like..." Mori walked up to us just then. Hunny's eyes widened. "Cake!" He laughed nervously, and I smiled knowingly.

"That's very interesting Hunny-senpai, I know exactly what you mean."

"Huh?" Hikaru gave us a confused look. I just kissed him on the cheek and whispered 'I'll tell you later.' Hunny squeaked when my lips touched Hika's skin, causing Hikaru to blush a deep scarlet.

"So it all worked out between you two?" Mori's voice startled me. I wasn't used to the deep sound.

"I guess it did, right Hikaru?" My twin was looking at the other side of the room, not paying attention.

"What? I'm sorry I was just..." His voice trailed off and I followed his gaze to where Kyoya and Tamaki sat. It was weird. Tamaki was actually being _quiet._ I just laughed, knowing what was happening in the opposite corner.

**Kyoya's POV (omg someone different!)**

Tamaki sat in the corner of the club room. My mind started going off into random, unclean, thoughts. I knew I needed to tell him... I just didn't know how. I slowly walked to the host club king's lonely corner. I looked into his beautiful violet eyes. They were filled with sadness. I quietly slid down onto the couch next to him, snapping him out of his daze. Now he looked curious as violet eyes met dark.(AN What color are Kyoya's eyes?)

"Mommy? What's wrong?" I smiled at the sound of his nickname. He gently chewed on his rosy lip. I reached one finger towards his mouth and pulled his lip from between his teeth. My finger lingered on the soft flesh before falling onto his knee.

"Tamaki... I believe I've fallen in love with you." I watched him for any reaction to my confession. What I wasn't expecting was his hand, which had been placed on my knee at some point, to start sliding up my thigh. Or for his other hand to pull my head towards his. What I expected the least, and wished for the most, was for him to press his lips into mine. I felt a tingling sensation go through my body, and a tongue lick my lip, asking for entrance. I eagerly spread my lips apart as he slid onto my lap, both arms now around my neck. Our tongues fought for dominance, and he won. I loved the way he explored my mouth and moaned loudly, his mouth muffling the sound. He broke apart, a strand of saliva breaking as his head moved away from mine. We both had big, goofy grins on our faces.

"I love you Kyoya." He said as I felt the gazes belonging to the rest of the club burning into the back of my neck. But I didn't care. All I cared about was the fact that Tama loved me back. He climbed off my lap and sat on the couch next to me, his hands locked in mine, our legs intertwined. We stayed like that even as the customers started to enter the music room.

**Hikaru's POV**

So just to recap, in the last few days: I had found my brothers journal, found out that Kyoya was in love with Tamaki, learned my brother was in love with me and kissed him (It's up to you to decide if more happens that night). Kyoya and Tamaki had started dating after a passionate make out scene on the couches of the third music room, in front of the rest of the club. After our talk with Hunny, Kaoru had informed me that Hunny was in fact in love with Mori, and the next day, we found bite marks on Hunny's neck. When questioned, both Hunny and Mori blushed, so I'll leave it up to you to fill in the blanks. I pretty eventful couple of days huh? Well that's how I ended up with my beloved twin's hand in mine on this sunny morning. And that's the story of how Kaoru and I had learned that love, in fact, is _not_ a story.

* * *

So? What do ya think? I've decided I'm going to post another chapter for an alternate ending... But I just want to say before I head off to bed (It's 2 in the morning) that I love all my reviewers, so please give me your opinion!

Oh and I was gonna post this a _lot_ earlier, but I got caught up in HikaKao pictures and then I typed up to the part where it goes to Kyoya's POV and I needed inspiration so I started reading some KyoTama lemon... So... Yeah. But I finished it and I'm proud of my first fanfic!  
~Serelinda


	8. Alternate Ending

**~Love is a Story~**

Warnings: If you haven't gotten the fact that there's shonen-ai and twincest by the alternate ending, you need to pay more attention.

Disclaimer: I am not Bisco Hatori and therefore do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

**Kaoru's POV**

I ran as far as I could, before having to stop, my legs and lungs burning from the effort. I looked around to see where I had stopped. _How did that happen?_ I looked at the small pond I knew all too well. I always found myself coming here when I needed to just break down. I tasted salt on my lips and just collapsed onto the green grass. Brightly colored flowers surrounded the clearing I sat in. The sky was streaked with pinks and oranges as the bright sun set beyond the horizon. The trees around the pond made shadows, swallowing the quiet garden in darkness. I heard the startled cry of a bird, and looked up hopefully, but my twin didn't appear.

_He's not coming. He doesn't care about me. He's probably disgusted by my feelings. I thought I could tell him anything. I thought there was a chance between us. It was just the two of us for so long, how could he be surprised that I want to be more than just friends, more than just brothers. Why does everything I am have to be so wrong? _Tears were spilling from my hazel eyes, covering my face in salty wetness._ I love him so much. Is it really so wrong to fall in love? Is love really nothing more than a story? _I slowly stretched out on the cold ground. "I love you" was all I could say before falling asleep to the repetitive sound of my crying.

"Master Hitachiin. Please wake up. It is time for you to get ready for school." I opened my eyes to look up at one of the twin maids that served Hikaru and I. I winced at the thought of my brother. She looked down sympathetically at me and held out her hand. "Come on. Things will get better if you get up and move a little." Her bright smile was contagious and I smiled slightly in response.

Unfortunately, what she said was wrong. That day at school was one of the worst days of my life. I had every class with Hikaru, who refused to talk to me. His normally warm hazel eyes looked cold and unforgiving. I was dreading going to club, but did so anyway. As soon as I walked in, I was called to the corner my twin and I used for entertaining guests by a sweet, innocent voice.

"Kao-chan? Can you come over here? I need to talk to you..." He looked troubled, which was unusual to say the least for that blonde senior. I sat on one of the red couches tentatively, and he sat down next to me, so close our legs were touching.

"So what's up Hunny-senpai? You wanted to talk?" He blushed a little and nodded.

"Well... You know how the other day you were being all sad about Hika-chan and I told you that I was in love with someone?" His brown eyes looked nervous.

"How could I forget? Will you tell me who it is? I mean... If it's not too much trouble for you." He pressed his small pink lips together.

"I... I'm in love with..." His voiced became so low I couldn't hear the last word in his sentence.

"Hunny, you have to talk louder. I can't hear you when you talk so quietly." His childish cheeks blushed a deeper red.

"You. I'm in love with you, Kaoru." He appeared to be scared as he looked at me, and I thought of how surprised I must look at his sudden confession. "I didn't want to tell you because you love Hikaru, but you just looked so sad today." I tilted my head slightly to the left.

"Y-you love _me?_ Bu-but _why?_" He smiled brightly.

"Why wouldn't I Kao-chan? You're perfect." He giggled at my question.

"I-I don't even know what to say to that Hunny."

"Then don't say anything." He just simply stated before closing the distance between us and pressing our lips together. _He loves _me?_ But... oh who cares? This feels so good. _I squeaked in surprise as I felt his tongue press against my mouth. I pulled my lips apart, practically begging him to enter. He responded eagerly, pressing his tongue to the inside of my cheek. I pulled him on top of me, making him moan slightly. He pushed me back against the sofa, not breaking the kiss. I needed air, but I didn't care. I didn't want to pull away from the heated kiss. In the end, it was him who separated us. I just stared into his happily lit eyes, panting heavily. At some time during the kiss, the rest of the Host Club, minus Hikaru and Tamaki, had walked in, and were staring at us in shock.

"Hmm... I agree with you. Some things are better left unsaid." I smiled at him and hissed him gently before he slid off of my lap and rested his head on my shoulder. The small boy was tracing heart shapes on my thigh with his finger. I smiled and took his other hand.

Hikaru and Tamaki walked into the club room, Hikaru's hair messed up. Tamaki had a mark on his neck that looked like it was made with teeth.

"Where were you two? You're late!" Kyoya said, being the first to recover from seeing Hunny and I kissing in the corner. Both boys blushed brightly.

"I'm sorry Kyoya. I just got out of class late, and ran into Tamaki in the hall." Hikaru answered.

"Right. Which is why Kaoru, who has the same class and shares a locker with you, can get to club early and have time to make out on the couch before everyone gets here." Hikaru's eyes opened wide, and Hunny and I started to blush at Kyoya's blunt statement.

"So what? We just did the same thing in another-" Hikaru's hand covered the second year's mouth, blushing and in shock that the Host Club king would say that so easily. Kyoya actually showed some emotion as he swallowed and looked away.

"Everyone get ready for the guests to arrive." Tamaki looked confused as Kyoya headed to his part of the room and started scribbling in his notebook. I knew the Shadow King was in love with the idiotic blonde. I also knew that he did the same thing I did in that small black book.

Two days ago, I never would have imagined I would be walking to my bedroom with Hunny's hand in mine. Or that my brother would have found out about my journal and crush. I never could have expected Hikaru and Tamaki to start going out, or for everything to turn out just right. I guess everyone learned something in these past few days. I, personally, learned that love is a story, it never turns out how you expect, and yet something always happens.

* * *

=D There ya go! The alternate ending I promised. I hope you guys like it. I wanted something completely different from the other ending. Surprising enough for you?

You know how much it makes me happy when you review, so please do! Even if you didn't like it. I appreciate it. No really, I do.

Well I thought this would be the shortest chapter in the story and ended up being the longest... Well... So what? I hope you liked my story! I'll post more Ouran at a later date.

~serelinda


	9. Authors Note please read

**Author's Note**(Yeah I know I have chapters that are author's notes too. But this one's important! I promise!)

Well hello again to all my readers. Thanks to everyone who faved, alerted, reviewed, or even just read Love is a Story. I know I marked this story as complete almost a month ago, but I got to thinking. I've had some people saying that they don't like the alternate ending because Kyoya ends up sad and single. So I was thinking that maybe I'd do a sequel? I'm not sure. I've thought about it, but it isn't an easy choice. So I decided I would leave it up to all of you guys! It will be a KyoyaxMori fic that adds onto the Alternate Ending (so KaoruxHunny and HikaruxTamaki). I'll put a poll on my profile, but you can always just add what you think to the end of a review. I _do_ check for any new reviews almost every day anyway... Yeah I have issues. But reviews make me feel good (hint hint). Well I'm rambling so just give me your opinion on the sequel!

Oh and if you have any other ideas just tell me! I'd love to write any requests for anyone! I get pretty bored and I love to write =)

**EDIT**

Okay, so I decided to go with the sequel. It's called When Things Don't Go According To Plan. You can find it, along with news on when each chapter will be posted, on my profile. I also decided to put more Haruhi in this one. She actually has a point this time! (oooh) And forbidden love! (aaah) So enjoy my story of true love, hurt feelings, and little black books. Oh and also more cliffhangers! (Cause you know how much I love em!)

~Serelinda


End file.
